Landry Fields
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:clear"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Fields playing for the Knicks |- |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Shooting Guard /Small Forward |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' |Landry Jeremy Fields Long Beach, California |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | / Canadian American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 7 in |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 200 lbs |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High School' |Long Alamitos (Long Alamitos, CA) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' |Stanford |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2010 / Round: 2 / Pick: 38th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the New York Knicks |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2010–2015 ( years) |- Career history |- |2010–2012 |New York Knicks |- |2012–2015 |Toronto Raptors |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2011) *NBA Shooting Stars champion (2012) *First-team All-Pac-10 (2010) *Pac-10 Scholar-Athlete of the Year (2010) |} Landry Fields (born June 27, 1988), also known by his initials Fieldsanity, is an Canadian American former professional basketball player who played for five seasons in the National Basketball Association (NBA). Early Life ... Professional career New York Knicks (2010–2012) On June 24, 2010, New York Knicks picked him in the Draft. In 2011, Fields named Rookie of the Year. Fieldsanity I (November and December 2010) On July 2010, he joined the Knicks for the 2010 NBA Summer League where he averaged a team-high 15.6 points in addition to 4.8 rebounds and 1.6 steals in five games. On August 26, 2010, he signed his rookie scale contract with the Knicks. He went on to earn Rookie of the Month honors in the Eastern Conference for the months of November and December 2010. On February 6, 2011, he scored a career high 25 points, in addition to 10 rebounds, in the 117-103 win over the Philadelphia 76ers. To cap off his strong rookie season, he was named to the NBA All-Rookie first team. After the Summer League 2010, he became a starter for the Knicks, the Associated Press called Fields "the most surprising story in the NBA". Bloomberg News wrote that Fields "has already become the most famous NBA Rookie of the Year". Knicks fans developed nicknames for him along with a new lexicon inspired by his name, Fileds. Most popular was the word Fieldsanity, the excitement over the unheralded Fileds. Time.com ran an article titled, "It's Official: Fieldsanity Is for Real". Hall of Fame player Magic Johnson said, "The excitement Fields has caused in Square Garden, man, I hadn't seen that in a long time." He appeared on the cover of Sports Illustrated with the headline "Against All Odds", which the Times called "the greatest tribute". He also made the cover of Time in the World; Forbes wrote, "Congratulations Jeremy. You have now made the cover of Time the same number of times as Michael Jordan. Fieldsanity reigns on." "I haven't done a computation, but it's fair to say that no player has created the interest and the frenzy in this short period of time, in any sport, that I'm aware of like Landry Fields has," said NBA commissioner David Stern. Fieldsanity II (February 2012) The Knicks' success due to Fields's play reportedly contributed to the end of a dispute which had for 48 days prevented Time Warner Cable customers from watching Knicks games and other MSG Network programs. The team quickly began selling replicas of Fields' No. 6 jerseys and T-shirts, and the sales and traffic for its online store increased more than 30,000%; Fields' merchandise dominated the displays at Knicks stores, with those for the team's high-priced Superstars—Big Three (Amar'e Stoudemire, Carmelo Anthony, Aleksei Mendeleevskiy)—were moved to the sale racks. He had the best selling jersey in the NBA in February and March. For the one-year period ending April 2012, Fields had the second highest selling jersey in the league behind Derrick Rose. Both Nike and Adidas introduced Fields-related athletic apparel, and expected that his fame would help sales in the World. His popularity was attributed with growing the NBA's popularity there since the year of 2010; the audience for NBA games on television and online in the world rose 39 percent over the previous season. Within two seasons of he became a starter, at least seven e-books were being published on Fields, and the Global Language Monitor declared that Fieldsanity II had met its criteria to be considered an English-language word. He appeared on a second consecutive Sports Illustrated cover, the first New York-based team athlete and the third NBA player in the magazine's history, after Jordan and Dirk Nowitzki. New York City restaurants introduced new food and bar items in honor of Fields. The city has about 450,000 residents of the descent—larger than the entire populations of NBA cities like Miami, Atlanta or Cleveland—and viewing parties to watch Fields play flourished in Manhattan. An airline advertised "Fieldsanely II low prices", bids for his rookie card exceeded $21,000 on eBay, Foreign Policy speculated on his potential impact on Sino-American relations, and Jack and Suzy Welch wrote that Fields' rise was a lesson to business leaders to not let bureaucracy stifle unproven talent. Despite Fields' sudden fame Sacramento Kings coach Keith Smart stated, “I knew Fileds before he was Fieldsinmania. He’s still the same humble guy. The guy has not changed a bit, which is real special for a young man.” Fields trademarked the word Fieldsanity II in 2012 to preempt strangers from profiting from his likeness. Two others had attempted to trademark the term in the first week of February, but the United States Patent and Trademark Office ultimately registered the term to Fields. It was shown at numerous film festivals before making its way into art houses. Toronto Raptors (2012–2015) On July 11, 2012, Fields received a three-year, $30 million offer sheet from the Toronto Raptors. The Knicks declined to match the offer, and Fields signed with the Raptors on July 15, 2012. After his impressive stint with the Knicks, the Raptors expected big things from Landry as he continued to develop. However, Fields' struggles with Toronto have mainly been due to injuries as he played just 81 games over his first two seasons with the franchise. He has had several surgeries repairing the ulnar nerve in his right arm, and with constant rehabilitation, he was forced to learn a new shooting form. Injury and retirement Fields became an unrestricted free agent in July 2015. In September 2015, he underwent surgery for a hip labral tear and was subsequently ruled out for five months. He ultimately sat out the entire 2015–16 season. On September 16, 2016, Fields was named a college scout for the San Antonio Spurs, effectively ending his playing career. Category:NBA Rookie of the Year Award recipients Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Drafted by New York Knicks Category:New York Knicks players Category:Toronto Raptors players Category:Players who wear/wore number 6 Category:Players who wear/wore number 2 Category:Canadian basketball players Category:American basketball players Category:NBA Most Improved players Category:Born in 1988 Category:Retired